UNA NUEVA VIDA
by banshee87
Summary: Harry y Draco cumplen su séptimo aniversario juntos. Harry recuerda nostalgicamente el día en que los echaron del mundo mágico.


**Titulo:** Nueva vida.

**Autora: **Banshee87.

**Summary:** Es el 7° aniversario de Draco y de Harry. Harry recuerda nostálgicamente el día en el que le comunico al mundo mágico su relación con Draco.

**Notas de la autora:** Bien este es mi primer drama. Así que tengan piedad si soy una basura escribiendo. Fue escrito en una aburrida, que digo aburrida, aburridísima clase de Cívica y Ética…

**Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la queridísima J.K Rowling. Menos Jack. Ese es mío.

¡Ahora si a lo que venimos aquí!...Disfruten...σ_σ.

************************************ *************************************

_*****__**Nueva vida***_

_***Banshee87***_

Era el séptimo aniversario del día en el que el y Draco vencieron sus temores y empezaron una nueva vida juntos. Sentado en una mecedora, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Harry repasaba los acontecimientos de su vida junto a Draco, desde el empiezo de su relación, hasta la magnifica vida que llevaba ahora con el y sus gemelos Tom y Jade. Todos los recuerdos eran felices…menos uno. Harry lo recordaba perfectamente. El día en que lo expulsaron a el y a Draco del mundo mágico.

_** FLASH BACK=**_

Al fin. El mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos había sido derrotado. Acababa de suceder uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de mundo mágico…No, mejor dicho, el más importante acontecimiento del mundo mágico. Harry Potter había vencido por fin al temible Lord Voldemort. Por fin comenzaba una era de paz. Harry, cansado por el esfuerzo, había caído de rodillas en el suelo. Pero no le importaba. Por que por fin podría descubrir el más grande secreto que guardaba. El amor que había entre el y Draco Malfoy. Era muy cierto el dicho de "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" y ellos eran la prueba de ello. Lo que comenzó como una simple amistad terminó siendo el más puro amor que haya existido. A partir de ahora, ya no esconderían más su amor. Era por eso por lo que venció a Voldemort. Para ser feliz. Con esos pensamientos lentamente fue cayendo en la inconciencia.

Cuándo abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue las paredes de la enfermería. La luz lastimó sus ojos levemente pero fue acostumbrándose. Hasta que se descubrió solo en la enfermería.

-Hola-nadie le contesto-¿No hay nadie aquí?

-¿Harry?- la cabeza de Hermione se asomó por la puerta-¡Estas bien al fin!

-Gracias pero, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no hay ruido allá fuera?-

-Veras-mordió el labio inferior- Hoy es el juicio contra los mortifagos-

-¿Qué?, pe-pero si apenas ayer terminó la batalla-

-No Harry…tú llevas inconciente 10 días-

-N-no puede ser pero-en ese momento se acordó de Draco- ¡Hermione! ¿A quienes van a juzgar?-dijo con impaciencia.

-¿Para que quieres saber? Deberías estar feliz, al fin toda esa escoria va a pagar sus crímenes- dijo desdeñosamente.

-Por favor dime-

-De acuerdo, hoy es el juicio de Yaxley, de Bellatrix, de Spencer y de Draco Malfoy-

-¿Qué? No dios mío, haz que llegue a tiempo ¿En donde se va a llevar a cabo Hermione?-

-En el ministerio, les van a dar el beso-

-Oh no-

Salió corriendo todo lo que pudo de la enfermería.

-¿Adonde vas Harry?- pero ya no la escuchó.

Sin tiempo que perder salio corriendo de Hogwarts, pero no lo lograría el ministerio estaba demasiado lejos. _Pero que tonto soy, si ya puedo aparecerme _pensó. Enfocó en su mente la parte más alejada del ministerio, pues era allí donde se llevaban a cabo las muertes (N/A: no se en realidad en donde les dan los besos a los condenados…y apuesto a que alguno de ustedes tampoco…σ_σ') y apareció interponiéndose, justamente, entre un dementor y Draco Malfoy. Sin saber lo que hacía levantó su mano hacia el frente y gritó:

-EXPECTO PATRONUM-

Y para sorpresa de todos, un gran ciervo salió de la mano de Harry Potter, que se acerco amenazante hacia al dementor haciéndolo huir.

-¡Harry!- Draco se echó hacia los brazos de Harry- ¡Estas vivo!-varias lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla-Creí que no te vería-

-¡Suéltalo maldito mortífago!- Ron los separó bruscamente- ¡Harry! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo mucho daño este infeliz?-agarró a Draco por la camisa- ¡Tu imbecil! Jamás lo vuelvas a tocar ¿entiendes? Lo manchas con tu suciedad-

-Señor Potter ¡puede explicarme por que rayos hizo eso! Y ¿Cómo logró hacer magia sin varita?-dijo Fudge (N/A: este tipo siempre me ha caído mal).

-Por que no es justo, Draco ayudó en la captura de los mortífagos pasándome personalmente información-

-¿Q-que?- Fudge quedo sorprendido pero rápidamente se compuso- aún así, tenemos evidencia de que practico la maldición imperdonable en otras personas, pero ya que participó en la captura del Señor Tenebroso, solamente irá a Azkaban de por vida-

Harry enfureció ante esto.

-Escúcheme bien, imitación de ministro: Draco no pisara bajo ninguna circunstancia Azkaban, aún si tenga que pelear contra mil aurores, el no estará en un sitio tan repugnante como ese-

-Harry- la voz de Albus se escuchó- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Es un mortífago lo merece-

-Si compañero, el es un asesino-

-¡No! El no es ningún asesino el-respiro profundamente-es la persona que yo amo-

-¡Que! ¡Harry! Ya estuvo bien de bromas, ¡eso es imposible! Tu amas a mi hermana Ginny ¡son novios!-

-Te equivocas Ron-ahora fue Ginny la que habló- Harry y yo nunca fuimos novios, solo fingíamos, yo sabía que el tenía una relación con Draco, los tres estuvimos de acuerdo, para no levantar sospechas-

Toda la familia Weasley, sin excepción, reaccionó sorprendida ¿Fue una mentira la "maravillosa relación" que Harry y Ginny decían tener?

-¿Por qué Ginny?-preguntó Ron-Tú, estuviste de acuerdo, ¡tú! Dejaste que el hurón se aprovechara de Harry-

-Te equivocas Ron-contestó fríamente Ginny- Draco siempre le profesó el más grande amor a Harry, y para que de una vez lo sepas, Draco y yo somos grandes amigos-

-¿Dra-draco? ¿Amigos?- balbuceó Ron.

-Si comadreja, ella y yo, superamos las grandes diferencias que tuvimos y nos hicimos amigos, es una lastima que una persona como ella sea hermana de alguien como tú-

-¡Increíble!-dijo Albus- increíble que tanto tú Harry como tú Ginny haigan caído en las garras del señor Malfoy-

-¡Un momento! Señor Potter, aunque estoy profundamente decepcionado de usted, es mi deber, como ministro, hacer pagar al señor Malfoy…aunque hay otra opción-

-¿Cuál?-

-Para que el Sr. Malfoy no vaya Azkaban, debe donar toda su fortuna para la reparación del mundo mágico e irse al mundo muggle y romper su varita- se giró hacia Harry- Y lamento decirle que usted también debe irse Sr. Potter-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que viendo la "amistad"-pronunció la palabra con asco-que ha hecho con el Sr. Malfoy y ayudado con el gran poder que tiene, usted puede convertirse en el próximo Señor Oscuro y ser una gran amenaza para la humanidad. Así que usted elige Sr. Potter o se va con Draco Malfoy o se queda aquí en la comunidad y deja que el se vaya a Azkaban-

Harry miró a Draco y luego a Dumbledore ¿Cómo podían tratarlo así, después de que el les había salvado el trasero de Voldemort? Ellos, que se decían su "familia", le daban a escoger ¡Era inaudito! Tomó una decisión.

-Es obvio lo que voy a escoger-

Draco y Ginny, lo miraron, alarmados por su respuesta, ¿Cómo era posible que Harry prefiriera las riquezas antes que el amor?

Ron y Albus, por su parte lo miraron aliviados.

-Vamonos colega, Fleur y Hermione nos esperan para cenar-dijo ron más amistoso.

-Espera Ron ¿Quién dijo que me voy a ir con ustedes?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Yo amo a Draco y si al mundo muggle nos debemos irnos para disfrutar de nuestro amor, con gusto lo haremos-Draco lo miró con profundo amor ¿Cómo pudo dudar de Harry?

Harry tomo su varita, la acarició y percibió el suave cosquilleo en su mano, se tenía que separar de ella.

-Yo, Harry J. Potter acepto dejar toda mi herencia en manos del ministerio- luego de eso quebró su varita en dos con la rodilla- Y no volver hacer magia nunca jamás.

**-**¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto Potter!-dijo Ron.

-Nunca lo haría, ¿Draco nos vamos?-

-Lo que tú digas- y se dieron brevemente un beso en los labios.

-¡Harry, Draco, esperen!-

Voltearon para encontrarse con Ginny.

-Yo me voy con ustedes-

-¡Ginebra Weasley! ¡¿Qué dices?!-dijo Molly.

-Que me voy mamá, no puedo seguir en un mundo, en el cual todos son una bola de hipócritas doble cara. Y no me importa que me odien, ni que ya no me consideren su hija y para que quede claro- rompió su varita también-esto, no lo voy a necesitar-

-¿Qué dicen ustedes chicos? ¿Me puedo ir con los dos?-

-Claro, a vivir ¡por fin!- y los tres se fueron riendo sin importarles ya los demás.

_**=FIN FLASH BACK=**_

Después de eso, empezaron a trabajar de lo que fuera y rentaron un departamento para los tres y empezaron a estudiar. Draco terminó siendo administrador de empresas, ya que según el, ya tenía suficiente experiencia. Harry maestro de preescolar, ya que a el, le encantaban los niños y Ginny se graduó de secretaria, en donde conoció a su marido Jack Boone con el cual tiene a dos hermosas niñas, Milena y Samantha. Estaba tan tranquilo que no sintió la presencia de Draco.

-¡Harry! ¡Soy tan feliz! Han pasado siete años desde que empezó nuestro amor y míranos, seguimos unidos y contentos-

-Lo se Draco, lo se-

-No se oye muy convincente eso ¿En que pensabas?-

-En cuando salimos del mundo mágico-

-No pienses en ello Harry, esas personas no merecen que las recordemos, mejor ven a la sala por que acaba de llegar Ginny y Jack, con las pequeñas-

Y se lo llevo de la mano hacia la sala, en donde encontraron a Ginny haciéndole cosquillas a Tom.

-¡Ginny! ¡Jack! ¡Que gusto que hayan venido y con las nenas más hermosas del mundo!-

-¡Tío Harry!-las dos le plantaron un beso en las mejillas- te extrañamos-

-Un momento papá-Jade se paró enfrente de el y luego miro a sus primas- tienes razón son bonitas, pero sin duda la más hermosa soy yo ¿O no papá Draco?-

-Claro que si princesa- dijo Draco orgulloso.

-Ay envidiosa-

-Si, envidiosa-

-Ja, ¿envidiosa yo? Por favor, claro que no, yo solo me limito a los hechos-dijo sacudiéndose el cabello elegantemente.

Los adultos las miraron y se rieron alejándose hacia el jardín.

-Me pregunto a quien habrá heredado ese carácter Jade-dijo Ginny burlona, mirando a Draco.

-¡Por supuesto que a mí! Es mi hija, digna de mí-

-¡Ey! Sigo aquí Draco, por si no te has dado cuenta-

-Ya te vi cariño pero no negaras que de los dos, yo soy el más guapo-

-Si claro lo que tú digas-

En otro lugar…

-Ron, ya han pasado siete años desde la ida de Harry y de tu hermana y no me acostumbro-

-Lo se Hermione, estuve reflexionando, y vi que todos nos equivocamos con Harry y Draco, fuimos unos tontos, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlos?-

-No Ron, estoy segura de que ellos ya hicieron su vida, no tiene caso remover el pasado-suspiro profundamente- Es mejor así, ellos ya hicieron una nueva vida-

**FIN.**

**************************************** *************************************

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y antes de que lo digan, la mayoría de los personajes son idealizados, ¿me entienden?

Dejen un review y díganme en que falle o simplemente para felicitarme por el fic…

Un beso, su amiga:

_**Banshee87.**_


End file.
